


I've Been Waiting For You (To Slip Back In Bed)

by CloudilyClouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but with a little plot), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn Malik, Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Teacher Zayn Malik, Top Liam, Top Zayn Malik, bouncer Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudilyClouds/pseuds/CloudilyClouds
Summary: "I’m not interested in making a request," said Zayn, voice slightly louder than usual to be heard over the music. He took in the way Liam’s eyebrows twitched, just slightly."What are you interested in, then?" He asked.Zayn smiled."Right now? You," he answered, the words rolling easily off his lips.-When Zayn, bored in a club, comes across Liam, the bouncer, his night becomes far more interesting than he'd ever planned.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	I've Been Waiting For You (To Slip Back In Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for bouncer Liam for a while now, I'm glad I finally got around to writing it down !
> 
> A big thank you to [Tricia](https://zaynsthatkindofbeautiful.tumblr.com/) for the super quick beta !
> 
> (Title from Cigarettes After Sex - K)

The club vibrated with energy, the pulse of the dancing crowd reverberating through the walls. The neon lights flickered around the packed room, people dancing in tandem with the rhythm of the music. 

There was a corner, near the booth of the DJ, almost always left in shadows, only lit up by a flash of red light every other minute. 

A man stood there. Dressed in black, head to toe, his stance wide and his arms crossed. He didn’t dance along to the music, simply blending into the darkness. 

A bouncer then, thought Zayn.

When a new flash of red light passed over the man, a new detail appeared – black ink covering his biceps and forearms, disappearing underneath the sleeves of his stretched tee-shirt. 

Zayn licked his lips.

He took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving the bouncer, and put down his glass onto the wooden bar. He’d barely drank. Alcohol was not the kind of distraction he was looking for tonight. 

A new flash of red illuminated the corner and the bouncer. His hair was simply styled and cut short. Strong shadows danced across his face, his jaw set, and Zayn couldn’t quite yet make out the shape of the man’s eyes.

The song ended, the DJ smoothly changing tracks as the crowd started to jump around again. Zayn breathed in the smell of sweat and alcohol mixing on the dance floor, filling up his nostrils and his head with echoes of grinding and sex.

Zayn turned back towards the bar and took a new sip from his glass. 

He looked around at the people crowding the barmaid, all begging for her attention. There were a few good looking guys, laughing together, hitting one another on the shoulder playfully. 

Zayn turned away. He’d hooked up with pretty boys in clubs before and nothing extraordinary ever came out of it. A good blowjob, with some luck. They all emanated the same aura of barely repressed want and desire, compliant in seconds under his fingers.

Zayn wanted something else tonight. He needed a bit of a challenge.

His eyes moved back to the bouncer. He hadn’t moved but he was now talking heatedly with another man. The other guy was clearly drunk, stumbling on his feet, pointing at the DJ and at the bouncer, a beer held precariously in his hand. He yelled something, inaudible to Zayn amongst the loud sounds of the club. The bouncer answered. From where he was sitting, Zayn couldn’t see the drunk man’s reaction, only catching his movement as he pulled back his right arm and threw a punch at the bouncer. 

In one swift move the bouncer caught the man’s fist, spun him around and made him crash against the wall of the booth, his arm trapped behind his back. A flash of neon red illuminated the scene, letting Zayn see the bouncer’s biceps flexing where he was holding the other man’s wrist.

The bouncer released the guy, nodding towards the rest of the crowd. The little altercation must have been enough for the drunkard, who turned away and slipped back through the crowd without casting a glance back at the bouncer.

Zayn took in a breath and finished his drink, checking with a few taps over his pockets that he wasn’t missing his keys or wallet.

A new song started up, something more rhythmic, with strong bass reverbing through the club as Zayn stood up and started to walk toward the bouncer. He was pushing through the dancing crowd, easily making his way through the moving bodies, carefully avoiding anyone with a drink in their hands – he didn’t want any cocktails spilled on him tonight. 

Once he’d made it past the crowd, he started to walk in more confident strides towards the bouncer. The closer he got, the easier it became for his eyes to adapt and see in the dark. The bouncer’s expression was tight, obviously held together in a way meant to intimidate. He had strong brows, casting deep shadows over his eyes – brown, Zayn noted, when another flicker of red passed over the man. There was stubble on his jaw, framing plump, delicious looking pink lips.

Zayn stopped six feet away from the bouncer, whose eyes, which had been carefully roaming the room, focused on Zayn. 

"Sorry, Terrence isn’t taking any requests tonight," he said, tone laced with boredom and a northern accent. It wasn’t as strong as Zayn’s, but this guy certainly wasn’t a Londoner. 

Zayn never really liked Londoners.

"I’m not interested in making a request," said Zayn, voice slightly louder than usual to be heard over the music. He took in the way the bouncer’s eyebrows twitched, just slightly.

"What are you interested in, then?" 

Zayn bit down lightly on his tongue, eyeing the man up and down. He was only a few inches taller than him but had wider shoulders with strong arms – now delightfully flexed as they crossed over his chest. Zayn smiled.

"Right now? You," he answered, the words rolling easily off his lips. 

The bouncer didn’t move. Most people flirted back, at this point. Put on a smile and tried to get into Zayn’s good graces and, hopefully, his bed. 

Not this guy. But he hadn’t told him to fuck off either. Zayn took that as a good sign.

"I’m Zayn," he offered. The bouncer didn’t answer, but Zayn followed his eyes as they quickly gave him a once over. Zayn knew he looked good – slightly unbuttoned gray shirt letting a few of his chest tattoos into view, fitted pants just tight enough to compliment his waist. His hair was a carefully arranged mess, a few strands falling near his brows, his undercut only starting to grow out again. Zayn cocked his head to the side. "And you are?"

"Working," said the bouncer. Zayn smirked. Like  _ that _ had ever stopped him before.

"I’m going to guess, then," Zayn announced. He put a finger on his lips and furrowed his brows, acting as if he was thinking really hard. He then snapped his fingers, pointing one at the bouncer. "John," he said. 

A smile tugged at the bouncer’s lips as he raised a brow.

“Do I look like a John to you?"

"No, you’re right. You’re way too…" Zayn paused, looking for the right word. "Rugged, for a John." He tilted his head, catching the way the other man’s eyes followed the stretch of his skin. "A James, then."

The bouncer let out a short little exhale of air – almost the beginning of a laugh. Zayn’s gaze fell to the man’s crossed arms, noticing how he’d started to lightly drum his fingers on his biceps. 

"Am I right?" Zayn asked, disbelief coating his tone.

"Almost," answered the bouncer. "James is my middle name."

Zayn’s smile stretched wider at that. He focused back on the man’s eyes, still a bit dark in the shadows, catching his gaze. He took half a step towards him, lips slightly parted, barely blinking. 

"What’s the first one," he asked, lower. 

There was something of a challenge in his tone, in his eyes, in his stance. He knew that the bouncer could feel it too. The beat of the music around them started to accelerate, building up towards the drop, bodies moving faster near them, heat rising in waves. A glint flashed in the bouncer’s eyes.

"Liam," he answered. 

Zayn licked his bottom lip, unable to stop himself. The beat dropped, the bass exploding around the club as something hot bloomed in Zayn’s stomach. He couldn’t quite tell if it was hunger or arousal. He wasn’t sure if there was a difference anymore.

"Nice to meet you, Liam James." Zayn took another half step towards Liam, watching the way it made his Adam’s apple drop. His fingers were still drumming against his arm. 

This close, Zayn’s eyes fell to Liam’s torso, and the way his shirt stretched across it. He glanced back up at the guy’s eyes. 

"So, tell me, Liam," Zayn started, "want to come with me and make your night more interesting?"

There was a beat.

"No," answered Liam.

"Bullshit," called Zayn. He knew it was. He was still holding up Liam’s gaze, could feel the way his body moved oh so little to fully focus on him. He could feel his breathing and how it had almost synched with Zayn’s own.

"I’m working," said Liam. 

"And what, you don’t fuck around with clients?" Zayn’s voice came out harsher as he said it. Less honeyed like he was trying to get what he wanted. More reproachful. More challenging. 

Something flickered to life in Liam’s eyes.

"Oh, I can fuck around with clients just fine," He said. "But not on working hours." 

Zayn shrugged. 

"When do you get off then?" 

Liam didn’t answer right away. He was staring at Zayn, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips.

"The club closes at five," he finally said. 

"Sure. But when do you," Zayn started, taking in another step, "Get off?"

This close, Zayn could swear he felt Liam’s breath hitch. He definitely felt him exhale. 

"Five thirty," Liam answered. 

Zayn’s eyes focused on Liam’s lips. They were incredibly pink. He wondered how red he could turn them with a kiss.

"It’s what, one thirty, right now?" Zayn asked. Liam’s eyes left him and turned to his wrist, where a heavy golden watch was attached.

"Two fifteen, actually."

"So, three hours," Zayn said, quickly doing the math. "That’s an awfully long time to make a guy wait for some fun." 

The flicker in Liam’s eyes came alive again, stronger, hungrier. 

"Not that long for something worth it," he said. 

"And what tells me you’re worth the wait?" Zayn asked. 

He meant it. Right now, Liam was lighting fires beneath his skin without so much as a touch, but he didn’t want to wait. He could still just pull some guy from the crowd and get off with him, grind a bit on him on the dancefloor just to make sure that Liam was watching, showing him what he gave up. 

Liam didn’t smirk, or smile. Instead he kept his features neatly composed as he closed the distance between them, one of his thighs pressing in between Zayn’s, his hot breath inches from his ear.

"Guess you’ll just have to take the bet, then." He whispered sweetly, sending shivers cascading down Zayn’s spine. He didn’t move, didn’t pull away as the seconds passed. "There’s another exit door, a few meters down the street. Five thirty." Liam said. "Be there."

He pulled away and fell back into his original stance, eyes a shade darker than they used to be.

Zayn couldn’t blame him. He could feel his own heartbeat running a marathon. 

Still, he tore his eyes away from Liam’s, breathed in and turned back around toward the bar. Five thirty. 

He’d be there.

-

Zayn didn’t push Liam up against the wall when he saw him walk out of the club under the first rays of sun, black leather jacket clinging to his torso. 

He kept his composure during the drive to Liam’s building, a mere ten minutes away from the club. 

He didn’t kiss Liam in the stairwell leading up to the second floor and his apartment.

But once inside Liam’s flat, once the door was closed and Liam had dropped the keys on a counter, he grabbed him, hard, and pushed back until they hit a wall. He’d been half aroused after their conversation at the club and wasn’t going to waste another minute in mundanities. 

Apparently, neither was Liam.

Zayn fit a leg between Liam’s, pressing on his groin, right as Liam grabbed the back of Zayn’s neck and crashed their mouths together. It was hard and fast, a clash for control, as Zayn opened his mouth to let Liam’s tongue in. 

He inhaled in sharply, feeling Liam’s tongue against his, sending shivers down his back. Zayn pulled back and bit down on Liam’s bottom lip. He pulled a little, sharply, groaning when it got a soft moan out of the other man’s mouth. 

They continued to kiss ferociously, as Liam’s hands started to travel down Zayn’s body. He grabbed at Zayn’s waist, pulling his hips into Liam’s own, grinding them down together. They weren’t wearing many layers, and Zayn could feel the press of Liam’s cock hardening against his. 

He broke off the kiss, instead angling his head to kiss the skin behind Liam’s ear. 

"Fuck," Liam moaned, dropping his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

"You like that?" Zayn asked, licking the spot. 

Liam let out another low moan, so Zayn gave it one last lick before he started kissing and biting down Liam’s throat, going just harsh enough to make sure it would bruise.

Liam clutched tighter onto Zayn’s body. He moved his hands, groping Zayn’s ass, his fingers digging into Zayn’s pants. A breath caught in his throat when Zayn started to kiss over a birthmark on his neck.

Zayn smirked, loving the way Liam’s pink skin turned a brasher red under his touches. He looked back up at Liam, seeing how dilated the other man’s pupils were. He reached out for another kiss, slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth, loving the taste.

Liam’s grip on Zayn’s ass tightened as he lifted him off the floor and flipped them around, trapping Zayn between his body and the wall. 

Zayn really didn’t mind.

"You’ve got a bed?" panted Zayn in between kisses. 

Liam only broke the kiss to nod, then tugged at Zayn’s waist and walked them over to a room on their left. He pushed the door in, the light from the living room filling in the empty space. They stopped near the bed, Liam breaking the kiss and pulling in some breaths, both of them quickly getting rid of their shoes. Liam held onto Zayn’s hips, keeping him at arms’ length. 

"How do you want to do it?" he asked, his eyes searching Zayn’s.

Zayn stilled, trying to see through the lust and the urge to get Liam’s hands back all over his body. He really wanted Liam to fuck him, turn him loose, but he also  _ really _ wanted to push Liam down, to fuck him and break every inch of his composure. He pressed his hands against Liam’s chest, feeling the muscles clench under his touch.

"Think you can go more than once?" he asked, voice low. He felt the way Liam’s chest expanded as he took in another gasp of air, inching closer to Zayn, sliding their bodies together. Liam licked his lips.

"I told you, babe," he started. "I got you waiting for something worth it." He said the last words right in Zayn’s ear, one of his hands coming in between their bodies and cupping Zayn’s cock. Zayn reeled at the feeling, needing more of it.

"You want to fuck me?" Zayn asked. 

"Yeah," Liam breathed out, "God, I want to take you so bad." 

Zayn smirked, then tugged at the buttons on his shirt, quickly opening it and throwing it on the floor. Liam got the idea, and promptly took off his own shirt. Zayn licked his lips as he eyed Liam’s torso up and down. 

He had great muscles and was just starting to break into a sweat from all of their kissing. Ink covered both of his arms, but his torso remained bare – and freshly waxed, noted Zayn. 

He didn’t get the chance to look at Liam’s muscles more, since Liam grabbed his waist and pushed him back down on the bed. Zayn sat up, opening his legs so Liam could fit in between.

Liam pressed his body down onto Zayn’s, bending slightly to kiss him again. Once he left Zayn’s mouth, he started to trail kisses over his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, all over his tattoos. He licked over one of Zayn’s nipples, Zayn tensing in at the warm touch.

"You’re good?" Liam asked, looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes, before bending back down and giving his nipple another lick. Zayn bit down on a moan, but it echoed in the silent room all the same. Liam clearly took that as a yes, and kissed over Zayn’s abs, to his belly button, then kissing over the trail of hair that disappeared in Zayn’s pants. 

Liam pressed a hand to Zayn’s cock, rubbing him over his jeans. Zayn’s breath rushed out as he tried to keep some form of composure. 

Liam slid a hand inside Zayn’s pants, wrapping his fingers tightly over his shaft. 

"Fuck," let out Zayn, arching away slightly from the bed. 

Liam pressed tighter around his cock, lightly rubbing over the head. He let go of it only long enough to open his pants and tug them down his legs. Zayn shifted, raising his hips to help the process, letting Liam rip away his pants and discard them on the floor. He then sat up and grabbed the waistband of Liam’s jeans, pushing open the button and sliding down the zipper. Liam got the hint, and quickly took off his jeans, only leaving his tented black boxers.

"Don’t move," said Liam, getting off Zayn and walking toward what Zayn assumed must be his nightstand.

"Don’t see where I’d go right now," replied Zayn, leisurely reaching for his cock and stroking himself. Liam chuckled, threw a few condoms near the pillows, and climbed back over Zayn, kissing him slowly.

"Stop being a smartass," Liam said as he broke the kiss, batting Zayn’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own, while kissing and licking over one of his nipples again.

"I’m simply stating the obvious, it’s not rea-" Zayn cut himself short, his body tensing as he felt one of Liam’s fingers, drenched in cold lube, rub over his hole.

He relaxed after a few seconds, just enough time for Liam to settle back comfortably between his legs.

"What was that darling? Couldn’t quite understand what you said," Liam asked as he gently pushed in one of his fingers. 

Zayn breathed in deeply, forcing his body to relax while Liam slowly moved his finger. 

"Fuck," Zayn answered, eloquently. He looked down at Liam, loving the way he looked between his legs. "I’ll have you know," he said once he got used to Liam’s finger, "that I have a doctorate in literature." 

Liam hummed. 

"I’m perfectly capable of being eloquent and maintaining a conver- Jesus, shit !" Zayn moaned out as Liam licked over the head of his cock then started to blow him.

Too focused on the way Liam’s tongue felt on his cock, Zayn almost didn’t feel him add in a second finger. He reeled in the way Liam’s mouth felt around him, grasping at the sheets to stop himself from grabbing Liam’s hair and pushing him down further.

Liam took his time preparing him, gently scissoring him open and sucking him at the same time. Zayn was sweating, feeling lust pool low in his stomach.

"You good for a third finger?" Liam asked, his voice slightly rougher. Zayn met his eyes and nodded. Frankly, he was ready for Liam’s dick already, but knew he’d better take his time if he didn’t want to regret it badly tomorrow morning.

Liam licked across the head of his cock, pulling out his fingers to coat them in more lube. Zayn forced himself not to tense when he pressed them in again, spreading him apart. 

The light sensation of hurt was soon enough replaced with tensed arousal, as Liam kept pushing in and out of Zayn. He changed the angle and slightly arched his fingers, brushing past Zayn’s prostate and making him swear some more. 

"Liam I’m not-" Zayn stopped himself, moaning when Liam brushed his prostate again. "I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that," he warned him.

Liam simply kept his fingers moving and kissed the head of Zayn’s cock.

"Prep is important, I don’t want to hurt you." 

Zayn would’ve rolled his eyes if Liam hadn’t licked a particularly nice stroke along his cock. He knew preparation was important, but he also knew his body and knew that he was definitely fine by now.

"You’re not gonna hurt me, I’m fine." He managed to say between two gasps.

"You say that, but-" Liam got cut off as Zayn sat up, Liam’s fingers slipping out of him, then grabbed a condom and used the momentum to flip them over. He pushed Liam down on the bed, straddling his hips, then pushed Liam’s boxers down his thighs.

Liam’s cock slightly curled against his stomach, but Zayn didn’t take the time to appreciate the sight; he had already ripped open the condom package and started to roll it down Liam’s cock. 

Liam hissed at the sensation as Zayn held himself up on one hand, guiding Liam’s cock towards his entrance with the other. He slowly began to sit down, tensing when the head of Liam’s cock stretched, then entered him. He breathed out for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling of fullness.

"You see," Zayn said, locking eyes with Liam as he bottomed out. "Perfectly fine." 

Liam didn’t answer him, instead letting out a low groan and firmly grabbing Zayn’s hips. Zayn breathed in and started to rock up and down Liam’s cock, breaking a sweat and throwing his head back when Liam hit a nerve. 

"Yes," he breathed out. 

Liam hummed, clearly trying not to rock up into Zayn’s body. Zayn faltered and fell forward, his hands resting against Liam’s tensed stomach, upholding himself with his arms.

He bit down on his lips as Liam rocked up inside him, pleasure soaring through his nerves. He tried in vain to suppress his moans. Liam let go of his hips, instead lifting up a hand to Zayn’s neck, his thumb tracing over his bottom lip.

"Don’t," he said softly. Zayn frowned, confused. "I want to hear the sounds you make," explained Liam. 

Zayn would have blushed if most of his blood hadn’t already left south. He let out a gasp when Liam thrust up inside him, accelerating the rhythm. A few strands of hair fell in his eyes as he let his head hang, barely managing to keep himself up through the rippling sensation. 

Liam gripped Zayn’s waist and sat up straighter, pressing his chest against Zayn’s, and began to rock up into him.

"Shit," moaned Zayn, barely above a whisper, feeling his orgasm starting to build. 

"Yeah," answered Liam, his voice raw from sucking Zayn off. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, trying to hold himself up as well as he could while Liam kept thrusting his cock inside him. He let out a cry after a particularly violent trust, his nails scraping at Liam’s back, leaving bright red traces on his pink skin. Liam let out a low gasp at the sensation, his rhythm faltering slightly. 

"Sorry," said Zayn, trying to get his hands off Liam’s back.

"Don’t," Liam cut him off. He quickly let go of Zayn’s hips and grabbed his retreating arms, stopping his thrusts to stare up into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn took a good look at Liam and at how completely wrecked he looked, his ruby lips slightly parted, sweat covering his forehead, his skin turning redder and redder as unabashed lust filled his eyes. Zayn let his arms fall back over Liam’s shoulders, humming.

"You like it rough," He stated, reaching for a few strands of Liam’s hair, and pulling gently. 

Liam’s eyes fell close as he gripped Zayn’s hips, trying to keep control of himself through the sensation. He barely let Zayn enjoy the sight of him though, instead letting go of his hips to wrap his right hand tight around Zayn’s cock. He squeezed gently, a few drops of precum leaking from his dick. Zayn gasped, the sensation of pressure just on the right side of too much as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

"So do you," answered Liam, pressing his thumb over Zayn’s urethra, getting a new whine out of him. 

Zayn let his head fall on Liam’s shoulder. 

"You’re fucking cocky."

"You love it," whispered Liam in his ear, his breath hot over his skin.

Zayn grabbed Liam’s hair, forcing him to look up, and crushed their lips together. They kissed messily, teeth pulling at lips, as Liam started to rock up again inside Zayn, his right hand still stroking his cock. 

They stayed like that for a bit, both of them feeling the friction tearing up their insides more and more, climbing towards orgasm at a steady rhythm.

"I’m gonna cum," started Liam, gasping at the feeling of Zayn clenching around him. "Soon."

"Me too," answered Zayn, licking over a spot on Liam’s neck just before biting down on it. 

He was so close, tensed all around Liam, his breath coming in more ragged and desperate. He let a hand fall on his dick, joining in Liam’s fast rhythm, his nails clinging over Liam’s back. 

"Shit," whispered Liam. "Hold on to me." 

Zayn barely had the time to register the thought when Liam lifted him, letting his cock slip out of Zayn’s hole, and pushed him down on the bed. Zayn let his legs fall open, Liam fitting in and lining himself up before thrusting back into Zayn. 

Zayn’s back arched off the bed at the sensation, blindly gripping at Liam through the erratic, rhythmless thrusts. Liam himself was rutting up inside of Zayn’s body, chasing his orgasm. Zayn felt his own orgasm build up tighter in his stomach, gasping and barely managing to let out moans, when Liam reached for his cock and jerked it tightly, sending him over the edge. He came with a cry, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, clenching down hard on Liam’s cock. The sensation was enough to make Liam come, burying his cock deep inside of Zayn and biting down on his shoulder to mask his moans. 

Liam took in a sharp breath as he came back to himself, his orgasm washing over him.

He slipped out of Zayn, taking off the condom and quickly tying it before throwing it in a nearby trash can. He fell back down next to Zayn, who was also regaining his breath. 

They laid down for a few minutes, just shapes in the dark, neither of them wanting to break whatever it is that was blooming between them.

When Liam finally sat up, he reached down into his bedside table. He picked up a lighter and a pack of cigs and handed one out to Zayn, who took it.

They lit the ends of the cigarettes and smoked. 

Sunrise came in through the windows, basking them in soft golden hues. Once Liam finished his cigarette, he got up and put out the butt in the ashtray by the window. 

He opened it and let the wind filter in the room, soft gushes brushing his hair. 

In the sunlight, Zayn saw how he had marked Liam. Bite marks adorned his shoulders, and red trails crossed his back where his fingers had dug. The light softened his muscles, curving the shape of his biceps, his hips and his ass. He turned, letting his head drop over his shoulders, lips parting in a smile.

He looked beautiful, thought Zayn.

"You look beautiful," he told him. 

Liam opened his eyes, surprised, but his smile spread wider. 

"Trust me, you’re not too bad yourself." He closed the window and walked back to bed. "Plus, you’ve already fucked me. There’s no need to flirt, now is there."

Zayn smiled, stretching. "That’s quite a boring way to look at life, isn’t it ?" He pushed a hand through his sweaty hair. "What makes you think I’m already finished with you, huh?"

A glint filled Liam’s eyes. 

"You seemed ready to fall asleep, is all I’m saying. Not used to pulling many all-nighters, are you? What is it that you do? Literature?" He asked.

"I’m a teacher actually. High school." Zayn locked eyes with Liam. "I can deal with all-nighters just fine. Especially," he held out a hand, the end of his fingers tilting Liam’s chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes, "with the promise of such a nice treat by my side."

"Well, I wonder then," said Liam, eyeing Zayn’s naked body up and down, "what it is you’ve got in mind."

Zayn let go of Liam’s chin, a new spark of arousal taking life in his stomach and reached around Liam to grope his ass. Liam took in a breath, letting out a soft laugh. 

"You’re pretty straightforward, aren’t you?"

"It’s like you said, darling. No need to flirt, I’ve already fucked you." Zayn squeezed Liam’s ass, and moved closer to the other man’s body, reaching up to kiss him. 

It was the softest kiss they’d shared yet. Not hungry nor hurried, simply a taste of the other’s mouth. Liam licked over Zayn’s lower lips, kissing his jaw.

"Are you clean down there ?" Zayn asked, squeezing Liam’s ass. Liam frowned.

"Sure, why?"

"Want me to rim you?" Zayn proposed. 

He could see the gears turning in Liam’s mind, from the registration of the question to the unashamed lust that filled his features before he launched in and kissed Zayn again, much more heatedly this time.

"I’m going to need a yes here, darling," Zayn breathlessly added amidst the kiss.

"Yes," groaned Liam in his ear, his voice deep and syrupy, "please do eat me out,  _ darling _ ." 

Zayn let out his own groan, Liam’s voice sending shivers down his spine and straight to his dick. He kissed him one last time, before sitting back on his knees.

"Can you turn onto your stomach?" He asked, his eyes taking in the way Liam’s back muscles shifted as he turned around and made himself comfortable.

Zayn placed himself behind Liam, in between his legs, and spread his hands over his back, tracing the marks he had left there earlier. 

"Tell me if anything’s wrong, alright?" Liam hummed from the other side of the bed, so Zayn let his hands trace over Liam’s back down to his hips, settling himself towards his ass. 

Zayn had only rimmed a handful of guys, most of them his exes, but he had relished in the way it had turned each and every single one of them to goo in his hands. He was planning on doing the exact same to Liam.

He palmed Liam’s ass, his hands lightly spreading his cheeks, and licked a long stripe from his balls to his ass. Liam shivered beneath him, from the sensation or the cold air in the room, Zayn couldn’t tell. 

He started to lick in more earnestly, short and long drags of his tongue over Liam’s hole. After a few minutes, Liam seemed to relax a little, his legs and arm muscles less tense. Zayn took it as a sign that he could go further and spread a bit more Liam’s cheeks before he dug his tongue inside his hole.

"Oh, fuck," moaned out Liam, struggling to keep himself up on his arms, his head falling towards his chest.

Zayn kept up his rhythm, licking inside of Liam and pressing his hands over the dip of his hips, holding him steadily in place. 

Liam, unlike Zayn, wasn’t the littlest bit quiet. He gasped and moaned with every new lick, his breathing loud and erratic, his voice deeper and more wrecked by the minute. 

Zayn loved it.

He kept licking at Liam’s hole, but reached one of his hands around Liam’s hips to grab his cock. Liam’s whole body shuddered at the sensation, Zayn tightening his hand over his shaft, pressing his thumb over the head.

Liam let out another moan, louder than the rest, as his arms gave out and his upper body fell to the mattress. Zayn held his hips up, still licking over Liam’s hole and stroking his dick. 

He himself had been half hard for a few good minutes now, and every melodic moan that escaped Liam’s throat only edged him on further. 

"Zee," Liam gasped, "Need-"

He cut himself short as Zayn replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, spreading them wide inside of Liam. 

"What was that?" Zayn asked, trailing kisses over Liam’s lower back. "Couldn’t quite hear you." He kept twisting his fingers, crooking them to find the exact spot of Liam’s prostate.

"Stop edging me," Liam managed between two breaths. "I need – more." 

"Uh-uh, sure, but what exactly-" Zayn answered, finally finding the ball of nerves inside of Liam, making him swear and moan loudly between the dirtying sheets, "do you need?"

Liam struggled to answer, his senses in overdrive with the way Zayn stroked both his cock and his hole, sweat coating his shoulders. 

"Need you," he said, slowly. "In me," he added. 

Zayn’s breath hitched, and he took both of his hands off Liam, the other man moaning softly at the loss. He spread himself above Liam's back, his mouth close to Liam’s ear. 

"Come on,  _ darling _ ," he whispered, feeling the way Liam’s chest heaved as he talked. "I’m sure you can do much better than that." Zayn finished, retrieving the unopened condom Liam had put onto the bed earlier on.

Liam heaved himself up on his forearms, amazing Zayn with the amount of strength he had left in his body. He tipped his head back, eyes closed, as his lips slightly grazed Zayn’s ear, his breath hot and ragged on them.

"Fuck me," he said. "Please."

Zayn’s brain short-circuited for half a second, registering Liam’s words. He swore, then sat back on his heels as he opened the condom and slid it on his hardened dick. He breathed out, lining himself up with Liam’s hole, and started to push in. 

He forced himself to stay still as Liam’s heat engulfed him, feeling the other man tense around the head of his cock. 

"You good?" he asked.

"Give me a sec, yeah?" answered Liam, his upper body still pressed against the mattress. 

A few moments later, Liam let him know he was okay, and furrowed his cock deeper and deeper inside his body, until he bottomed out. Zayn himself needed a moment to breath, then. He was more sensitive, having already come once, and the heat and pressure inside of Liam was dangerously and quickly edging him on. 

Once he was certain that he wouldn’t come after two thrusts, Zayn started to slowly pull out of Liam, then pushed back in, building up a slow rhythm. He bent slightly over the other man, panting, as he felt every inch of Liam shift under the pleasure, gasps and moans dropping from his lips. 

Zayn wasn’t much better, as drops of sweat raced from his forehead to his shoulder blades, his movements more erratic by the minute. He held on tighter to Liam’s hips, the tips of his nails piercing Liam’s skin, no doubt leaving blooming bruises over his skin. 

He slowed down, angling his dick a bit differently, then thrusting back in, hitting Liam’s prostate dead on. Liam let out a guttural moan, his whole body tensing, his hole tightening like crazy around Zayn. 

"Yes," he moaned, rocking back onto Zayn’s cock, "‘m close, so fucking-" another thrust rendered Liam speechless, his body only held up by his shaking knees and Zayn’s hands upon his hips. 

Zayn himself wasn’t going to last much longer, every thrust inside Liam’s body rocketed lust and pleasure deep throughout his body, and he needed more, just slightly, to take him over the edge.

Liam shifted, grabbing his cock and quickly stroking himself, faster and faster until he tensed all around Zayn, moaning deep, and coming in hot spurts over the bedsheets. Zayn reeled at the tight feeling, and thrust once, twice, thrice, before burying himself deep inside of Liam and coming. 

He mindlessly slipped out of Liam, the both of them dropping back down onto the bed, heaving and spent. 

Once his breathing finally started to slow down again, Zayn shifted and took off the condom, tying it and throwing it in Liam’s trash can.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the both of them exhausted. When he broke the silence, Zayn’s voice was still slightly shaky.

"I do have to give it to you, Liam." He turned to lock eyes with the other man. "You definitely were worth waiting for."

Liam laughed quietly, so exhausted he didn’t bother to move other than shifting on his side to see Zayn more easily. 

"Glad I kept you up, then?" he asked, a lazy smile upon his lips. 

They were bitten raw, and it was only partially Zayn’s fault. He glanced at Liam’s hips where, sure enough, small bruises had started to bloom where Zayn’s fingers had held him. 

"I am," Zayn answered. "You look wrecked, you know," he added through a yawn.

"So do you," replied Liam. 

He got up, taking the dirty sheet off the bed and putting it away in a corner of the room. He then opened up a closet and picked a new, clean sheet that he quickly draped over the bed and Zayn’s legs, before sitting back down on the bed.

"You can sleep here a few hours if you want," Liam said. "I know I will."

Zayn looked into Liam’s brown eyes, halfway closed, sunshine pouring in the room like a halo over his head. He  _ could _ use a nap, after all. He laid down, comfortable on the plush pillows, his and Liam’s bodies angled towards each other.

Liam’s face, soft and unguarded between the sheets, was the last thing Zayn remembered before he himself fell asleep.

-

Only a few hours had passed when Zayn woke up again, the morning sun high in the sky. He instinctively rubbed his eyes, stretching a bit, before feeling the unmistakable weight of someone else’s arm across his torso. 

He turned around slightly to see Liam, still deeply asleep, his arm reaching across the covers for Zayn. 

Zayn chuckled and gently lifted the man off him, careful not to wake Liam. He looked way too peaceful to be awoken. Zayn stretched as he got up, locating his discarded clothes all over the bedroom’s floor. 

Once he was fully clothed again, he threw a look around the room. A wooden desk rested against the furthest wall, books and papers discarded over it. Zayn picked up a pen and a blank piece of paper, before writing his name down upon it, along with his number and a simple _“_ _ Call me?” _

He dropped the pen and walked back towards Liam’s bedside, dropping the paper off on it.

He took one last look at Liam, at his peaceful expression and his relaxed muscles, and smiled.

_ See you soon, darling, _ he thought as he finally left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked the story, you can come talk to me on tumblr at [brave-heart-liam](https://brave-heart-liam.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
